The invention is based on a windshield washer nozzle with a compartment for embedding a nozzle chip provided with flow channels according to EPS 0 044 331. In this known nozzle chip, the flow channels are arranged on both sides of a so-called oscillating compartment, which generates turbulence and, in connection with the channels and the geometry of the side walls, ensures that the water jet emerging from the nozzle oscillates. This oscillatory movement ensures that the emerging water jet will be rapidly moved back and forth across the windshield so that the water will be distributed over the surface covered by the windshield wiper.
This oscillation method requires a relatively large amount of water and consequently results in a relatively fast consumption of the spray water supply. In addition, this fanned water jet is very sensitive to relative wind and is pushed downward, particularly when driving at high speeds. This only results in the poor wetting of the upper half of the windshield and in smearing the windshield with the windshield wipers.
The invention is based on the object of realizing the channel arrangement and design of the nozzle chip in such a way that the water jet emerges with significantly greater force and the windshield is wetted more effectively. The invention also aims to reduce water consumption.
According to the invention, this object is essentially realized in that several approximately semicircular channel grooves extend outwardly from the central water flow-through opening in the form of a fan, where said channel grooves have a depth of not more than 0.2 mm and a width of not more than 0.4 mm at the outlet end. The utilization of nozzle chips makes it possible to realize flow channels with a very small flow cross sections such that the water consumption is significantly reduced. The installation of the chips is very simple and preferably takes place in the mold. If the chip wears out or the flow channels become clogged, the chip can be easily replaced with a new chip.
Additional refinements and embodiments of the invention are defined by the characteristics of the subordinate claims that essentially make it possible to achieve the following advantages:
Due to the width of the channel grooves which, according to claim 2 and, in particular, claim 3, become narrower toward the outlet region, an enormous increase in the flow speed is achieved such that the water jet is very focused until it strikes the windshield.
The arrangement of recesses between the channel grooves within the region of the narrowings in accordance with claim 4 results in a microscopic movement of the relatively thin intermediate walls due to the constantly alternating pressure build-up and pressure drop when the windshield wiper system is actuated. In this way, lime deposits or the formation of other accumulations on the channel walls can be prevented.
It is particularly advantageous if the chip consists of a relatively soft, elastic thermoplastic elastomer in comparison with the hard plastic material of the nozzle body. Thus, the intermediate walls will react flexibly to pressure changes. In addition, the seal between the outer surfaces of the chip and the inner walls of the nozzle body will be improved.